The Dark Ring
by CGrascal One of a Kind
Summary: Miyako recieves a gift that is much more than it appears. (Kaiyako/Kaikai *Kaiser x Kaiserin*/Kenyako
1. The Dark Ring Chapter 1

**The Dark Ring**

"Master? Speak to me." 

Wormmon crawled his way inside the main viewing room of his master, the Digimon Kaiser. He was really concerned about the Digimon Kaiser. He just sat there looking at the screens, which were right now, without an image of any kind being displayed. 

"Master?" Wormmon began asking again as he got nearer. Something was clearly not right at all. Ken would have clearly yelled at him for ruining his concentration or something of the sort. But Ken just sat there. "K....Ken-chan...?" Wormmon timidly spoke with concern using the Kaiser's real name. "Are you okay?" he asked. 

"Leave me alone." was all that the Kaiser replied to Wormmon's concern. "I demand to be alone." 

"But, sir." 

**"Just leave me alone, ALRIGHT!!"** the Kaiser bellowed out to which Wormmon cringed in response. "Just...get out of here." 

Wormmon looked at Ken through the corner of his eyes before crawling away. "What is the matter with Ken-chan?" he asked himself. "I have to find out. Because, even though he doesn't believe it I am his digimon." 

~*~ 

The Kaiser sat there in the darkness in complete and total silence. His thoughts ran through all of the things that happened today including his recently failed plan. 

"My plan was perfect," he angrily muttered to himself. "I distinctly laid it out and I concentrated on every little detail." He pounded his fist on the chair. "But, still all that happened was me made a complete fool again today." He rested his head on the palm of his hand as he tried to figure what to do to defeat his opponents. After a while, an evil smirk came across his face. "I think where I was going wrong." A gleam of light shimmered in his dark eyes. "I was always attacking those blasted kids as a group when in reality, I should go after individually." He rose from his seat and chuckled to himself. "All I need is the perfect bait to lure one of them out so that fool will be completely defenseless and then I'll strike." His evil laughter echoed throughout his base. 

_And the final score, Tamachi 8 and Shirozuku 0._

After the friendly handshakes of "Game well played" and "Nice game", the Tamachi soccer coach called his team over to him. Once they got there, he began his comments of congratulations. 

"Come on in guys." the coach shouted out as his team ran up to him. 

"I just have to say that I'm real proud of you guys in this soccer game today." he began as he scope his team of players grinning and high-fiving each other. "But, most importantly we have to once again thank Ken for a superb game." He motioned for Ken to come up to front in which Ken did as he was requested. 

"You wanted to talk to me, coach." he said. 

"Ken, drop the formalities." his coach responded trying to keep from grinning in delight. "You had another superb game with six goals. I knew I get a superb game from my star player." 

Ken smiled and answered. "But, I have to say that I just my team and that's is all." 

One of Ken's teammates, Hasha responded. "Gee, thanks. But, none of us are superstars like you." 

The couch heartily laughed. "That is true." He looked at the stands and laughed a little more. "Well, it look like you guys have your adoring public to present yourself to, so that is all for now. See you at the next practice." 

"Hey Ken." 

Ken turned around and noticed Hasha and another boy Ryouga walking up to him. He stopped and allowed them to catch up to him. 

"So Ken." Ryouga began. "Where are you heading off to?" 

Hasha then added. "I know where Ryouga is going to. Over to those girls of course." 

The two other boys laughed, while Ken just stood there. "What a bunch of idiots." he muttered to himself. 

"Anyway," Hasha began again. "Where are you heading off to? Got some new commercial or telecast in which you will be a part of?" Hasha then playfully jabbed Ken in the ribs and Ken give a hint of a smile in return. He responded, "Well, actually you could say that I wouldn't mind conversing with fairer part of humankind." 

Ryouga looked at Ken, obviously dumbfounded. "Huh?" he finally blurted out. 

"Dude, Ken said he was going to talk to the girls." Hasha replied before looking at Ken. "Right?" 

"Yes, I was." 

Hasha smiled and Ryouga chuckled. "Alright then. Then let's go." 

~*~ 

_"Fools. The only reason I'm actually conversing with them is so I can get my target and she is here."_

~*~ 

Miyako sat down at the bench fidgeting in her seat. True, the game was long over. However, there were a few people still there, like other players' parents or some girls. Her friends had left but she said she wanted to stay for a little while longer. "Today will be the day." she told herself. She told the others that she would get Ken's autograph. Although, Daisuke put up a fuss saying that he was just as good as that Ichijouji fellow. 

Miyako sighed. "Whatever he says." She looked up and noticed three boys walking up to her and the others in the immediate vicinity. Her face immediately went bright red as she saw who was in that trio of guys. "There he is." she gleefully said to herself. "Its...Its..Ken." 

~*~ 

_"Ah, so she is here. This is so perfect."_

~*~ 

"There they are." Hasha started. "So, Ryouga? Who are you going to picked? Huh?" 

"Well, I am..." 

"Will you excuse me for a moment?" 

"Huh, what is it, Ken?" 

"We were going to...how do you put it, "get a girl" right?" 

"Well, uh yeah." Hasha responded. 

"So, if you don't mind." Ken continued. "I am going to do something like that." Ken separated himself from the others and he made his way toward his target that didn't know what was going through Ken's true mind. 

Miyako looked up and her breath started to come out in short gasps. "He's coming here." she said to herself with amazement. "Tell me I'm not dreaming." Chances were if Iori were around he would be already asking if Miyako wanted a pinch. 

"Hello ladies." Ken began as the girls were there immediately stopped and looked at the dark-haired boy who was talking to them. Immediately, they were excited about who was talking to them. 

"Once again, Ken takes the spotlight." Hasha whispered to Ryouga. 

"What to wait for this to finish?" Ryouga asked and Hasha nodded. 

Meanwhile, Ken looked at the girls and gave short, polite answer before staring at Miyako who just sat there looking at him. Ken placed a smile upon his face as he walked up to her. "Hello, I've noticed that you been at most of my team's games." 

"Yes, I have. I am quite a fan of you." Miyako replied. "Oh by the way, my name is Miyako, Miyako Inoue. I have been to most of your games." 

"Well then, I should reward you for being to every last of our games." Ken then took Miyako's hand and helped her on her feet. "What do you say we go out for something to eat tonight? You could say I'm asking you out on a date." 

Miyako couldn't believe the words that she heard or what was going on. Ken Ichjiouji not only was holding her hands but also asked her out on a date. Naturally, she eagerly accepted as she gave him her address. 

"Thank you very much." Ken replied. "I'll guess I will see you tonight." 

Miyako nodded. "Sure we will." 

"Great. See you later." 

~*~ 

_"She was so easy to fool. Now, I can complete my plan to get rid of those pesky Chosen Children."_

"Master, you're back." 

"How is the creation of my little "gift?" 

Wormmon looked at the Kaiser. "It's almost ready sir." 

"Perfect." the Kaiser responded. "Using that ring, I will break apart the Chosen Children from the inside and with them gone, nothing would stop me from my goal of taking over the digital world." An evil grin and laugh came from the Kaiser's lips. 

"I really enjoyed myself, Ken-kun." 

"I'm glad you did Miyako-san. Anyway, I have a little gift for you." 

"KEN!" Miyako was obviously surprised. "You really shouldn't have." 

"But I insist." Ken replied as he showed his gift to her. It was a black ring accented with gold designs. "Here try it on." 

"Thank you, Ken-kun." Miyako replied. "I will." She tried it on her finger and it was a perfect fit. "It is really beautiful. _Domo arigato._" 

"Well then, I guess I will see you later, Miyako-san." Ken responded as he kissed her hand. 

Miyako blushed for a while before answering "Yes, I hope that we will." she replied. She waved goodbye as she entered her home and Ken walked away with an evil grin across his face. "Good, everything is going to plan. The more she wears that ring, the more the power will take over her and soon she will be working for me." 

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Dark Ring Chapter 2

The Dark Ring  
Chapter 2 

Miyako open the door and entered her room. "Mom, I'm home." she shouted out. 

"Hey squirt. Your voice is loud enough to wake the dead." her brother, Mantarou responded in which Miyako just simple stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Psh, jerk." she said with disgust as she entered her room. 

"So, how did it go?" Miyako turned around and looked at the pink puff of feathers that was Poromon. 

"Oh Poromon." Miyako said with excitement as she lied down on her bed. "The entire night was perfect. I couldn't possibly begin where to start. Ken-kun was so much like a gentlemen and not to mention he was dressed to kill." 

Poromon couldn't helped but roll his eyes hearing Miyako's constant rambling about how perfect and how handsome this Ken fellow was. "What was the big deal that Miyako was so interested with Ken?" 

"Hey Poromon." Miyako began to talk again to Poromon. "Check this out." She showed Poromon the ring on her hand. 

"Where did you get that?" Poromon asked her as he eyed the ring on her hand. 

"Ken-kun gave it to me." Miyako told Poromon. "Wasn't it really sweet of him?" 

"Sure it was." Poromon responded. "By the way, isn't it time you got to sleep, Miyako-san?" 

"Oh all right." 

~*~ 

"Ken, you're home." Mrs. Ichijouji said as Ken opened the door. 

"Yes." Ken responded. 

"If you want, there is some cookies in the table so you can eat." she said. 

"I'm fine." was all Ken responded as he walked to his room and locked the door behind him. 

"Did Ken just go to his room?" Mr. Ichijouji asked his wife. 

"Yes, he did." she responded. "I'm so worried about him. Everyday, he's spent more time alone in his room than the last. I'm really worried about him." 

"Every time I tried to open his door and when I try to ask him what he's doing. He never answered." 

"I really don't know what to do anymore." Mrs. Ichijouji added with hint of concern in her voice. 

~*~ 

Ken stood in front of his computer. His hands ran across the keys of his keyboard. "With that ring, I will have full control out of that foolish and love-sappy girl, Miyako and soon she'll do everything that I want." An evil and cruel smile was on his face. "Why didn't I think of this plan sooner? It would have saved me a whole lot of trouble." 

_~*(The Next Day)*~_

"Wake up, Miyako-san." Poromon told Miyako as he fluttered over her head. 

"Leave me alone." Miyako muttered out in her sleep. 

"Come on Miyako-san." Poromon tried his best to wake up Miyako but he wasn't expecting the response that he received. 

"**I said, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Miyako thrust her hand that immediately connected against Poromon. He flew a good distance before recovering. "Miyako-san? What had gotten into you?" he asked in amazement. 

Miyako shook her head before looking at Poromon who was looking at her. "Poromon? What happened? Why do you have that bruise on your cheek?" she placed her hand on Poromon's cheek. Poromon was at first cringed at Miyako's touch before relaxing for a moment. "Maybe, she was just grouchy. She tends to be like that during the early morning." Poromon shook his head and replied that he was all right. 

Miyako smiled. "Well, that was a relief. I guess I accidentally hit when I was asleep. Didn't I, friend?" 

"Yes, I guess...." 

~*Later*~ 

"Where is Iori?" Daisuke angrily blurted out inside the computer room. 

"I don't know." Miyako replied as she rubbed her hand over her ring that she was still wearing. Meanwhile, under the table the digimon were talking to themselves. Soon, their conversations were centered on Poromon's early morning encounter with Miyako. 

"Maybe, it was just an accident." Patamon told Poromon. 

"Yeah, sometimes Daisuke throws a pillow when I tell him I want something to eat." Chibimon added. 

"Are you sure about that?" Poromon asked the other digimon. 

"This is Miyako, we're talking about." Upamon added. "She was probably was having another dream about Ken, you know?" 

"Hey! I heard that!" Miyako shouted and Upamon cringed. Meanwhile, Tailmon just stood there with the other digimon. She was obviously thinking about something important. 

"Tailmon? Is something wrong?" she heard Patamon talking to her and she looked at Patamon and the others. "I'm not so sure if you're right Patamon." 

"Why do you say that, Tailmon?" Patamon asked her. 

The cat-like digimon looked at the others. "I don't know. I just have a feeling that something could be more to this." she said. "I could be wrong, you know." she also added. 

"You know I heard Daisuke's sister was acting the same." Chibimon said. "I think she called it wo....men's...in..in..intuation." 

"Hush you guys. Someone is coming." Takeru told the digimon. Iori then ran inside the computer room. 

"Sorry for being late, guys." Iori apologized quickly to the older kids. 

"Where were..." Daisuke began before Miyako cut Daisuke off. 

"For crying out loud, Iori! What kept you?" she demanded. Everybody was surprised by Miyako's outburst. She hardly ever yell at Iori and only if it was for a good reason. 

"Miyako-san," Takeru began. "I'm sure Iori-kun had a reason for being late." He turned toward the youngest of the Chosen Children. "Right?" 

"_Hai._" Iori replied. 

"Okay, enough yakking." Daisuke responded. "We got to go to the Digital World. Who knows what that jerk, the Digimon Kaiser is doing right now." 

"It isn't safe with him around." Takeru agreed. "Every day, more and more dark towers are appearing." 

"And more poor digimon are becoming his slaves." Hikari added. 

"So, then let's go." Miyako said as she placed her D-3 in front of the computer screen. "**_Digital Gate, OPEN!!_**" 

~*~ 

"They're finally here." the Kaiser said to himself as he watched the screen displaying different parts of the Digital World to him. 

"What are you planning to do, sir?" Wormmon asked him. 

"Just wait and see." was all the Kaiser said as he pressed a few buttons on a control panel nearby. An evil chuckle escaped from his lips. 

~*~ 

"So where do we go, Daisuke?" V-mon asked Daisuke. 

"Hold on a sec." Daisuke replied as he looked at his D-3. "It seems like they are a couple of dark towers here but they are at two different places." 

"So, what do we do then, Daisuke?" Takeru asked him. 

"I was just getting there, Takeru." Daisuke answered back. "I guess we should split up so we can cover more ground." 

"Well, if you don't mind." Miyako responded. "I'm going to go after one of those dark towers right now." she began to walk away from the others. "Hawkmon, are you coming or what?" 

"Yes, I...uh..." Hawkmon began before flying toward her. "Wait for me, Miyako-san!" he hurriedly flew after her. 

"What's wrong with Miyako?" Daisuke asked. "She's been acting pretty weird, weirder for her at least." 

"Yeah, she has been acting weird." Hikari said. "Maybe, I should follow her." 

"Are you sure, Hikari-chan?" Takeru asked her. Hikari looked at Takeru and answered. "Don't worry, Takeru-kun. I'll be fine." 

Daisuke immediately turned around and muttered out a few words before replying. "Come on Hikari-chan. Go and find Miyako." 

~*~ 

"Are you sure we shouldn't have waited for the others." Hawkmon asked Miyako. 

"Are you saying that I can't do this by myself?" Miyako bluntly told Hawkmon. "Are you saying that I'm not strong enough to do this by myself?" 

"I didn't say that, Miyako-san." Hawkmon answered. 

"Well, what were you saying then?" 

"What I was saying was...." Hawkmon began to stutter out before the two heard a blood curdling scream erupting from something nearby. In front of them rose an Airdromon grimacing its fangs at them and riding on its head was..... 

"_The Digimon Kaiser!!_" Hawkmon said with amazement and disgust. 

"So, nice of you to show up." the Kaiser remarked with an evil hint of amusement in his voice. "So, what did I do that I receive such a visit from you two?" 

"Miyako-san, tell me the word so I can defeat this pompous blowhard." Hawkmon said while he looked at the Kaiser in the face. However, he didn't receive a reply from Miyako. He turned around to see why Miyako didn't answer him and his eyes widen. 

Miyako just stood there as a dark mist began to surround her body. Hawkmon flew over to Miyako but the mist repelled him. He fell unto the ground as he heard a voice talking to him. 

"What's the matter, Hawkmon?" he opened his eyes slowly and looked at Miyako. "Miyako-san...?" he began. Miyako slowly opened her eyes after the mist disappeared. Her expressive eyes had a now a dark and evil glint. Her lips were curled in a deceitful smile and instead of her traditional digital world outfit. A new outfit that he had never seen before caressed and enhanced every curve of her body. 

"What is going on?" 

"Are you ready to play?" an evil smirk was seen on the corner of her mouth. 

End of Chapter 2 


	3. The Dark Ring Chapter 3

The Dark Ring   
Chapter 3 

Hawkmon couldn't believe his eyes. Miyako was supposed to be in front of him. But instead of Miyako, in her place stood a girl dressed in a tight gold and red outfit complete with a very mini-skirt that hugs her waist and hips. 

"What's the matter, Hawkmon?" this figure asked him. "Don't you like the new me?" she asked him. 

Hawkmon shook his head. "You can't be Miyako-san!" he shouted out. He couldn't believe it and he didn't want to believe it. 

The figure stooped down in front of Hawkmon and said those words that Hawkmon was hoping he didn't have to hear. 

"Oh, its me." she said as she ruffled Hawkmon's feathers for a brief moment before looking at the Kaiser. "Hello, my Kaiser." she sweetly says. 

The Kaiser smiled a malicious grin. "Hello, my Kaiserin." he reply and he extend his hands and she took his hand with hers. 

"Miyako-san! What are you doing?" Hawkmon demanded. He wanted to know what was going on. This was all going so fast he didn't know heads or tails what do to do. 

"Do me a favor and **BUZZ OFF!!**" the newly crowned Kaiserin angrily shouted as she took out her whip and with expert precision caught Hawkmon and threw him on the ground. 

Hawkmon skid a short distance before he finally coming to a complete stop. He painfully opened his eyes. "Mi..Miyako...Miyako-san." he painfully whispered. "This isn't you at all." he finally muttering out before he dropped his head. 

~*~ 

"_Everything is working perfectly._" the Kaiser said to himself. "_This is has got to be the most perfect plan I have created. Those foolish kids would never attack one of their own. I am so brilliant._" 

~*~ 

"Hikari, look!" 

Hikari looked down at the ground below she and Nefertimon. "There's the Dark Tower but where is Miyako-san?" 

"Let's take a closer look." Nefertimon responded. 

"Yes, we better." Hikari responded in agreement. 

"We have company." the Kaiserin said as she looked up in the sky. She looked at the Kaiser and grinned. "Let me handle this." she said as she walked up to the Kaiser and brushed her hands against his lips. The Kaiser instinctively opened his lips and felt her fingers penetrated his lips beckoning him to taste more. 

A greedy smile was on her face as she whispered in his ear. "Now go my dear and leave everything to me." 

"I'm putting everything in your hands." the Kaiser turned to his Airdramon. "Now. let's go." The Kaiserin watched as the Kaiser flew away with a wounded Hawkmon as his captive. 

The Kaiserin looked at the departing Kaiser as a evil grin was on her face. "Hey, who are you?" she turned toward the person who called out to her. She chuckled. "You're just the person I wanted to see." 

~*~ 

Nefertimon had landed and de-evolved back to Tailmon. Hikari stared at the Dark Tower that loomed in front of her. She knew that she should call the others to help her out with this dark tower. Her brown eyes scoped the horizons before her eyes fell upon a figure that she had never seen before. "Who is that person?" she wondered to herself. "Hey, who are you?" she shouted. The figure turned toward Hikari. "Hello there....Hikari." 

Hikari was surprised that this girl knew her name. "Who are you?" she asked to the other figure. "How do you know my name?" 

"Silly Hikari." the other figure began as she walked over to Hikari before Tailmon immediately ran in front of Hikari to protect her. 

"Don't try anything, whoever you are." she stood in a fighting stance with her clawed gloves positioned in a menacing gesture. 

"Get out of the way, you stupid cat." the figure growled under her breath as she swiftly kicked Tailmon to the side. 

"**"TAILMON!!**" Hikari cried out to her digimon. She was going to go after before that mysterious figure grabbed her arm. She turned toward the figure. "Will you please let me go?" 

"But, I'm not through with you." the figure smugly told her. 

~*~ 

_"Knuckle Fire!!"  
"Gold Rush!!"  
"Shooting Star!!" _

The Dark Tower fell pretty soon from the combined attack from the armored Digimon. 

"That's it!" Daisuke shouted out. "Let see if the Digimon Kaiser could stop us." Meanwhile, Takeru was looking at the horizon. 

"Takeru-san?" Iori asked. 

"Where is she?" Takeru wondered. "Hikari-chan, should had return by now. Where is she? I'm getting really worried about her." 

"Takeru!" Daisuke shouted out toward Takeru. "What are you looking at?" he asked. 

"It's Hikari-chan." Takeru responded. "Have you noticed that she's been gone for a quite a long time? And she hasn't contacted us with the D-3s." 

"Yeah, you're right." Daisuke replied. "Well, why are we still standing here then?" His fists were clenched in anger. "Something bad could have happen to her." 

"Look, don't look to blow a gasket, alright." 

"Don't tell me what to do, Takeru!" 

"Guys, guys, guys." Iori tried to keep the two boys apart. "Let's not fight. We should just find Hikari-san." he told them. 

"Alright, fine...let's go." Daisuke responded. 

~*~ 

"Please let me go." Hikari pleaded as she tried her best to wrench free from this stranger's grasp. 

"You're pathetic, you know that." the figure said. "Talking about how you'll do this and that when actually you're pathetic and weak." 

"What are you talking about that?" Hikari demanded. "How do you know who am I?" 

"You mean all this time, you haven't figured it out yet," the other girl responded. "You are really slow." She moved closer toward Hikari. "Take a good look," she ordered Hikari. 

Hikari looked at the girl. "What is she..talking....no, it can't be." Hikari's lips started to shiver. "Mi..Mi...Miyako-san?" she finally asked. 

"You guess it." the girl said as she grinned once again. "Or, should I say you're wrong." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Your little Miyako-san is gone now. Its now the Digimon Kaiserin." the Kaiserin replied. 

"Miyako? What...?" Hikari started to speak again. "Why are you like this?" 

The Kaiserin didn't say anything. "Remember when you said that you will slap a dark ring around the Kaiser?" 

"Y...yeah." Hikari tentatively replied. 

The Kaiserin's head snapped to attention and in a flash , her whip was released and made contact with Hikari's cheek. 

The pain stung her cheek. Hikari fell down onto the ground. She felt something wet on her cheek. She looked at her hand and her eyes widened at what she saw. Splatters of red were on the palm of her hand. 

"Miyako-san?" Hikari began before another sharp sting of the Kaiserin's whip stop her in mid-sentence. 

"Don't call me that!" the Kaiserin shouted. "I am the Digimon Kaiserin! I do not know why I am even bothering with you." She snapped her fingers as another Airdramon appeared "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have other business to attend to. So, I guess that this is good-bye." The Airdramon flew away with the Kaiserin on its back. 

"Miyako-san!!" Hikari shouted out in desperation. "**COME BACK!!**" 

~*~ 

"Hello, my Kaiser." 

The Kaiser turned around and saw the Kaiserin walking up to him. He got up and walked up to her. "So, how did things go?" he asked. 

"Everything went perfectly." the Kaiserin responded as she placed her arms around his neck and look at him with a seductive gaze. 

"So, what did you do?" 

"I show that little, pink, prissy that we are not one to fool around with and let just say...." she wickedly grinned at the Kaiser. "Let just say that the feeling of defeat stung her if you get my message." 

The Kaiser laughed. "That was absolutely perfect. So, what do you want as your rewards?" 

The Kaiserin moved her face closer to him. "I think I know exactly what I want." She took one of Ken's hands and placed on her waist. With an evil smirk, she moved his hand further up her waist. "Do you catch my drift?" She placed her lips over his. After a while, she coyly looked at him. "Did you like that?" 

"You could say that." he responded. 

She brushed a few strands of her hair back and whispered in his ear. "You may never know. We could do more if you want." 

End of Chapter 3


	4. The Dark Ring Chapter 4

The Dark Ring  
Chapter 4 

Hikari just laid there. She couldn't do anything but just watch as her friend, Miyako leaving her. But, Miyako-san didn't referred to herself as Miyako anymore. She now wanted to be the Digimon Kaiserin 

"Miyako-san," she whispered in her agonizing pain. "What had gotten into to you? The Digimon Kaiser is trying to take over the Digital World with his brand of evil and you're...you're actually helping that heartless jerk. Why?" Hikari wanted to know but they were no one was present to answer her burning questions and desires.

"Hikari...?" she looked to her side as she saw Tailmon slowly getting up from the ground. "Tailmon, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tailmon responded. "I had felt worse." Hikari looked at her digimon partner and she knew that Tailmon wasn't completely telling the truth. If Tailmon wasn't hurting physically, she was obviously hurting mentally from what they had to witness.

"Miyako-san." Hikari muttered out from under her breath. A tear ran down Hikari's cheek. The salty fluid made contact with Hikari's wounds. She screamed out as the strong, burning sensations ran through her thin body. Tailmon quickly ran to her Chosen partner's side. She slowly placed her gloved paw on Hikari's shoulder. She looked up to the sky and wondered to herself. "If that was Miyako-san." she wondered to herself. "Then where in the Digi-world is Hawkmon?"

~*~

"Hikari-chan!"

Hikari looked up at the sky through her tear-stained eyes and she was momentarily happy at what she saw.

"Takeru-kun! Daisuke-san! Iori-san!" she waved toward the three guys who hurriedly made it to her side.

"Hikari-chan! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine and she slowly got up to her feet. She turned to the guys. "You guys! We got to hurry!"

"Hold on." Takeru told her. He placed his fingers softly on Hikari's wound on her cheek. Hikari cringed from the pain that again racked her body.

"What happened to you....?" Takeru began before he stopped at mid-sentence. "Nevermind that. We have to take care of that wound." He turned toward Daisuke. "Hey Daisuke," he began. "Do you got anything that we can use?"

"Well, I...uh..." Daisuke started as he searched his pockets for anything. He managed to find a small cloth in his pockets in which Takeru took as he placed that cloth on Hikari's cheek. He whispered. "It's going to sting a little."

Hikari gritted her teeth as she felt Takeru placed the cloth and tried to wipe away as much blood as he can possibly can without hurting her any further.

"Who did this, Hikari-chan?!?" Daisuke demanded. "Was it that jerk, the Digimon Kaiser?"

"Daisuke, calm down." V-mon quickly said as he tried to calm his partner.

"Hey guys," Iori started to speak. Everybody looked at him. "Where is Miyako-san?" he asked as his eyes scanned the immediate horizon.

"Yeah, where is she?" Armadiramon asked. "I thought that you were going to find her."

"Yeah, Hikari-chan." Daisuke asked. "Where is she?"

Hikari looked away as her eyebrows knotted over with conflicting emotions were starting to show themselves on her face. Takeru looked at his best friend. "Come on Hikari-chan." he coaxed her. "You can tell us."

Hikari looked at her friend. She sighed. "All right, I'll tell you." she began to tell the others about her encounter with the new Digimon Kaiserin.

~*~

"And that is the story." she concluded her story as she watched each of her friends' faces to see their reactions to the situations. They were each silent. This was something that none of them were used to or at least expect.

Finally, Iori opened his mouth. "I can't believe it." he solemnly said. "What did the Kaiser do to Miyako-san to have her change like this?"

"Who cares!" Daisuke retorted. "I am so going to make that Kaiser pay for what he did to Miyako!" Daisuke angrily kicked a pebble to the ground.

While all this was going on, Takeru just stood there not saying one word.

"Takeru-kun, are you okay?" Hikari asked as she still had that cloth on her bruised cheek.

Takeru looked at his counterparts. "Let's go back to the real world." he finally said.

"SAY WHAT?!?" Daisuke blurted out in disbelief. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Look! First, we don't know where Miyako-san is." Takeru began to speak in his defense. "Second, we don't know what she can do as the Digimon Kaiserin so we should at least create a plan. After all, if she is like the Kaiser, we know have double trouble. So, we need to at least make a plan."

"Yeah, Takeru-kun is right." Hikari whispered in agreement. "We should go back and talk to the others. We can figure what we should do."

~*~

"_Everything is going smoothly. I have the Kaiserin doing my every whim. Finally, I have some decent help._"

"Sir..." the Kaiser looked at who was talking to him. "What do you want?" he snapped at the one who is in the room with him.

Wormmon moaned as he heard the anger and bitterment in the Kaiser's tone of voice. "I...I....just...."

"Well, out with it!"

"I just wanted to tell you that the Kaiserin is back from taking over another area of the Digi-world."

The Kaiser smiled after hearing that piece of news. "Perfect." he said to himself with and evil pitch of glee in his voice. "Tell her that she can see me and leave us be."

Wormmon bowed his head. "Yes sir." he said as he crawled away. After a while, the Kaiserin walked inside and faced the Kaiser. "I'm back and more area is now under your control, my dear." she gleefully said. "Soon, this pathetic world will be under your control."

"Yes, it will be under our control." the Kaiser replied.

The Kaiserin walked up behind the him and placed her hands over his chest. "But, enough about that. Let's think about us. As you know how the old saying goes, '_All work and no play make Kaiser a dull boy_'.

"And what exactly did you have in mind for fun?" he asked.

"Come with me and you'll see."

~*~

They emerged in a small bedroom with dark drapes covering the windows. "Now, just relax and close your eyes." she hungrily whispered to him.

The Kaiser was strangely curious about what this girl was planning to do. He did what the Kaiserin asked him to do. He closed his eyes and waited for further instructions.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now."

He opened his eyes and looked around and then he noticed something peculiar. His hands were tied to a strap at the headboard.

"What is going on? I demand to know!" he shouted.

"Now, now." the Kaiserin replied as she appeared at the foot of the bed. "Just relax." she said as she crawled on top of the bed on all fours. "I told you to relax." She ran her fingers up his chest. "Now do it!"

The Kaiser continued to struggle against his bonds. His captor continued to play and toy with his sensations. Her hands continued to explore every last area of his body causing sensations to run up his spine. "Are you enjoying this?" he heard the question in which he nodded. "I'm glad that you are." She crawled up to him and placed kisses on her cheek toward his lips. Letting his emotions take over, he hungrily kissed back. For the first time, the Kaiser was being the toy and he was enjoying every moment of it.

"Do you want me to release your bonds?" she asked.

"Yes, do it."

"Ah,ah,ah." the Kaiserin waved her finger. "You didn't address me properly."

The Kaiser smiled. He was so enjoying their little game. "Release me, my Kaiserin and mistress."

"That's more like it." the Kaiserin released his bonds and in a flash the Kaiser quickly got up and rolled the Kaiserin on her back. He held her hands behind her head. "Do you enjoy this type of game now that you are the one who is the toy?" 

An evil smile was the Kaiserin's face. "Only when I'm playing with you." she seductively whispered.

"I have a proposition to ask you." 

"And what is it?" she asked.

"Why don't you and I stay here in the Digi-world?" he said. "There is nothing of importance in anywhere else.

"I thought you never asked." she replied. "Of course, I'll stay with you and far away from those morons that try to tell us what to do." She raised her head and looked at the Kaiser's face. "Now, I have something to ask you."

"And what is that?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

End of Chapter 4


	5. The Dark Ring Chapter 5

The Dark Ring  
Chapter 5

"That's the story, oni-san."

The remaining younger children were back in the computer lab. Iori called Taichi and some of the others to come to the elementary school. Taichi showed up with Koushiro and Yamato with him too.

Taichi looked at the younger Chosen Children that were present in front of him. "This is really bad." he told the others. "Miyako is now working with the Digimon Kaiser."

"And she now calls herself as Hikari-san put it, the Digimon Kaiserin." Iori added.

"What can we do?" Takeru wondered out loud. "It wouldn't be that much of a problem if it was just the Digimon Kaiser we were dealing with but this is different.

"Yes, this is different." Koushiro began to speak. "We not only have to deal with the Kaiser but now he may have to go through Miyako-san to do it."

"If that is the case, would we have to...you know....fight Miyako-san?" Hikari asked with concern.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll think of something." Daisuke replied with reassurance.

"Are you sure, Daisuke-san?"

"Definitely, Hikari-chan." Daisuke answered Hikari's question. "Just leave everything to me."

"Well, if you say so." Hikari placed a pass of a smile on her face.

During this conversation, Yamato was reclining against the table with his arms crossed. "Hey Yamato." Takeru began to speak. "Are you alright?"

Yamato looked at his younger brother. "Everything's fine." he said.

"Then why are you so quiet?"

Yamato sighed. "What you guys told Taichi reminded me about what happen when I was younger and the original eight went to the Digital World." he told the others.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke questioned.

"We never told you guys about this." Hikari began. "But, what Yamato is talking about is at one point his heart was infected with some form of darkness."

"Yeah, I couldn't get my crest of friendship to glow so that Gabumon could evolve." Yamato continued the story. "I felt it was something about me that I was the reason for this problem. I thought that I was just an irritating jerk." Yamato got up from his reclined position. "Gabumon try to tell me that I was selling myself short but I didn't believe him and then I met this digimon named Jijimon (Cherrymon) who managed to convince that I needed to get rid of Taichi so that I can become a better person...."

~*~

"And that is basically the story." Yamato finished his story. He looked at the others. "So, all I'm saying is that maybe just maybe their is something that causing Miyako to act like the way she is."

"It's make sense." Iori said as he pondered deeply about the entire situation.

"So, let's think of a plan and get going!" Daisuke shouted out loud.

"Hold on, Daisuke." Taichi interrupted.

"What's wrong, Taichi?" Daisuke asked.

"We need to consider and think of a plan, Daisuke." Taichi responded. "Its makes no sense for us to rush into this. Who knows what the Kaiser and Miyako or as my sister told me the Digimon Kaiserin can do." He looked at his sister. "Besides, I should get Hikari some attention for that cut on your cheek."

"I'm alright, Oni-san." Hikari replied softly.

"Hikari, listen to me." Taichi began to talk to his sister. "I'm your older brother and it's my responsibility to look out for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Oni-san."

"I hate to break this sibling bonding moment up." Koushiro started to speak again. "But, we got problems." He pointed at the computer screen. "Another area of the Digital World is under the Kaiser's control. We have got to hurry."

"Alright then, Takeru, Daisuke, Iori, and myself will go to the Digital World and handle this problem." Yamato looked at Taichi. "Taichi, take care of your sister and do it quickly, so she can join us later."

"Gotcha, Koushiro! C'mon Hikari." Taichi and Hikari left the computer room. Koushiro turned toward the others. "Look, I know Miyako-san is our friend but we can't think of that now. Until we figure out what to do to bring her back, she is now our enemy. Remember that!"

"We will." the other said together.

~*~

"Soon, those stupid kids will be showing ugly faces in our little playground."

The Kaiserin stood in front of the many monitors that showed different parts of the Digital World that was under the Kaiser's control.

"But, let them come. I'll be waiting for them."

"Excuse me, mistress." The Kaiserin turned toward the voice and sneered at the one talking to her. "What do you want?" she angrily asked.

Wormmon cringed from hearing the Kaiserin's tone of voice. "I....I was going to tell you that everything for your little plan of action is underway."

"Perfect." she cooed in delight. She turned to one of the monitors and ran her fingers through her silken, lavender hair.

"Soon, my little friend will be put to use."

~*~

"Wake up, you fool!"

Hawkmon slowly opened his eyes. He looked up at who was talking to him. His eyes took a while to focus before he saw who was talking to him.

"Miya....." he began before he cut off in mid-sentence.

"I told you. DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" she shouted to him. "I am the Digimon Kaiserin. Do not forget that!" She took a moment to take a cleansing breath. "Anyway, I'm here to offer you a proposition." 

Hawkmon took a few steps back. He did not like that smirk which was on his captor's face. "What do you mean by that? If you mean, working with the Kaiser then you are clearly delusional." he told her in utter defiance.

Now normally, a statement like this would have angered her but she wasn't. A smile was on her face. "My dear, dear Hawkmon..." she twisted a loose strand of her hair with her fingers. "....I'm not asking for your help. I'm DEMANDING IT!!" With a flash, she threw a dark ring onto Hawkmon's wing. "A little gift from the Kaiser and I to you." she told him.

End of Chapter 5


	6. The Dark Ring Chapter 6

The Dark Ring  
Chapter 6 

"Ok, you guys be careful. I don't want you to get into any extreme danger." 

"Sheesh, Koushiro." Daisuke muttered. "You are beginning to sound like my mom." 

"Maybe, I should talk like that more often." Koushiro answered. 

"Guys, let's not get into a fight, alright?" Yamato told the both of them. "Let us just destroy that black tower and be on our way." 

"What if we run into Miyako?" Takeru responded. "What then?" 

"Well, I guess we will have to confront her." his older brother replied. 

"I hope that we don't have to do that." Iori whispered. 

"Sometimes, we don't have the choice to pick our battles." Yamato told the young boy. "We have to face them and emerged victorious." 

"Why are we still standing around here." Daisuke said. "Let's just go. V-mon, you know the drill." 

V-mon nodded in agreement. "Right." 

"You too, Armadiramon." Iori added. 

"And the same for you, Patamon." 

* * *

_Digimental~~Up!!  
V-mon, armor shinka! Burning with the flames of courage, Fladramon!  
Armadiramon, armor shinka! Strengthen with the blades of wisdom, Digmon!  
Patamon, armor shinka! Galloping in the clouds with hope, Pegasmon!_

* * *

~*~ 

"It looks like I have bugs in my garden." the Kaiser said to himself as he watched the monitors in his room. 

"Don't worry your pretty little head." the Kaiserin told him. She comfortably sat in his lap. "I have everything under control. I got a plan that would teach those pathetic kids." 

"Oh really?" the Kaiser asked her. A hint of curiosity was in his voice. "What do you plan to do?" 

"Oh, you'll see." she told him as she ran her finger down his face and to his lips. With a smirk on her face, she lowered her head and gave him a small kiss. After the kiss, she strutted out of the room. However, she stopped and turned around and winked at him. "After I'm finish with those eager beaver brats, we will have time for round two." 

"I'll hold you to that." 

~*~ 

"Alright, that takes care of another black tower!" 

The dark apparatus fell toward the ground as the three armor digimon stood in front of it in deviance of the Kaiser and his powers. 

"Usually, destroying a tower makes me excited but not now." Daisuke solemnly said. 

"We will find Miyako, Daisuke." Yamato told them. "We will get her back." 

_"Are you looking for me?"_

"Who said that?" Iori quickly asked as he looked around. 

_"Look straight ahead."_

The four guys looked straight ahead and saw a bright light in front of them. Inside that light, there was a fuzzy image that slowly began to take shape. Finally, the figure of the Kaiserin was in front of them. 

"Congratulations on a job well done." she mockingly complimented the other Chosen Children. 

"Miyako-san! What is wrong with you?" Iori shouted out in question. 

The holographic image looked at Iori. "How many times do I have to tell you fools, that I am the Digimon Kaiserin!" She looked at the others before tossing her hair to the side. "Anyway, I have something to tell you. If you want to confront me, you just need to follow the light. Just then, a bright light appeared and it seem to lead somewhere inside a forest. "Although, if you are nothing more than chickens, I would understand if you are afraid to meet me." 

"We are not chickens!!" Daisuke's anger was starting to appear again. 

"Daisuke, calm down!" Fladramon told his partner. But, the Kaiserin wasn't finished. 

"Yes, Daisuke. Is your temper clogging what little that is your brain?" she told him. "If you want to confront me. Follow the light." 

~*~ 

"It is about time, you fools showed up. You should be honored that you are graced with my appearance." 

The four Chosen Children stood in front of her. "I don't know what has gotten into you." Yamato began to speak. "But, it will obviously come to no good." 

"What do you mean by that? I happen to love this." the Kaiserin hauntingly told them. "The power of my position and the fear it causes by those weaklings in this world." 

"But, this isn't who you really are Miyako-san." Iori told her. "Please, we want the old you back." 

"You kids are beginning to bore me. So, why don't we have some fun?" the Kaiserin said as she snapped her fingers and three Snimons appeared out of the trees. Each of them had a dark spiral around each of their waist. 

"It was all just a trap." Takeru shouted outloud. The armor digimon quickly battled their opponents and they quickly destroyed the spirals on each of the insect digimon. 

"Was that the best you got?" Daisuke demanded in which the Kaiserin simply smiled. "Why is she smiling?" Daisuke wondered to himself. This was not a situation that anyone should be smiling about. 

**_TEMPEST GALE!!!_**

A furious wind blew Pegasmon out of the sky. The flying horse digimon fell on the ground and slid to a stop. 

"PEGASMON!!" Takeru shouted to his digimon. 

"Takeru, I'm sorry." Pegasmon whispered as he de-evolved back to Patamon. 

"Look, over there." Daisuke pointed to the sky. A figure was coming down toward the ground and landed in front of them. 

"Its..Its...." Iori began to stutter. 

"Holsmon!" Takeru blurted out in disbelief. 

Sure enough, the armored bird digimon was in front of them but there was so much different with it now. It was completely black and its armored face was silver with purple lining. 

"How do you like my new servant, you brats!" The Digimon Kaiserin smugly told them. 

Daisuke just stood there. This was getting from bad to worst. Somehow, Miyako got her Hawkmon under her control. 

"Miyako, you don't know what you are doing...." Yamato started to speak but the Kaiserin stop him in his mid-sentence. 

"You don't get it, do you?" she told them. "Do not call me that. Dark Holsmon finish those digimon off so I can get back to my Kun-kun." 

"I'll follow your every desire, madam." Dark Holsmon spoke in an ominous tone. 

"We got to remove that dark spiral off of Holsmon, Digmon." Iori said. 

"Good luck trying to do that." the Kaiserin told him. "Dark Holsmon, get him!" 

"Yes, my Kaiserin." the dark armor digimon said. "Dark Glare!" the attack sent Digmon a short distance before he de-evolved back to Armadiramon. 

"Armadiramon!" Iori shouted out to his digimon as he rushed to his aide. 

"Well, then Daisuke, you're left." the Kaiserin smugly told him. 

"You can do it, Fladramon." Daisuke told his partner digimon. 

The Kaiserin looked at her digimon. "Take care of that trash and hurry." She ordered him. 

"Yes, my Kaiserin." Dark Holsmon flew up toward the fire-type armor digimon. 

"I don't want to hurt you." Fladramon warned Dark Holsmon. 

"Shut up and fight!" Dark Holsmon demanded and flew headfirst into Fladramon. Fladramon avoided the attack at the last moment. "If you want to fight, then so be it. _FIRE ROCKET!!_" Fladramon fired the projectile toward the bird digimon but in a flash Dark Holsmon swerved away from the attack and answered with an attack of his own that knocked Fladramon out of the sky. The full brunt of the force turned Fladramon back to V-mon. 

"V-mon!!" Daisuke ran toward the falling blue digimon. Meanwhile, Yamato stood there. He couldn't do anything. Gabumon was forced to protect another area of the Digital World so he couldn't come and help. He felt that sickening feeling that he hated so much. The feeling of helplessness was in his soul. He grabbed his brother and told him that there is nothing they can do. 

"What are you talking about brother?" Takeru asked in bewilderment. 

"We didn't take this into consideration." Yamato pointed at the dark digimon that stood in front of them. "Besides, we are not at full strength. We have to fall back." It really irritated Yamato that he had to talk like that. "Let's just go." 

"You fools are so pathetic." the Kaiserin told them in a mocking tone. "I shouldn't be wasting my time with your little digimon. What is the score now...I know Kaiserin 2, Chosen Chumps 0." She got on top of Dark Holsmon. "I hope the next time I see you, you'll be more of a challenge." After the comment, Dark Holsmon flew up into the sky leaving the defeated Chosen Children behind. 

Daisuke looked up at the parting Kaiserin. "BLAST IT ALL!!" he yelled out in frustration. 


	7. The Dark Ring Chapter 7

The Dark Ring  
Chapter 7 

_"What fools those kids are?"_

The Kaiserin rode on top of her Dark Holsmon as it flew through the early evening sky. A smile of satisfaction was on her face. 

_"But, once again. I took care of those morons without any problems. Sooner or later, they will have to learn that they can never defeat the likes of me and my Kaiser."_

She laughs softly to herself as she came closer to her destination. 

_"Now I think it is time that I allow myself and my love, the Kaiser a moment to celebrate."_

~*~ 

"I see that you have returned." the Kaiser said as the Kaiserin walked up to him. 

The Kaiserin placed a seductive smirk and replied. "Did you miss me?" 

"What makes you say something like that?" he told her. 

"I thought that you would." 

"Whatever you say." he simply told her. 

"Come on, my Kaiser." she began to speak again. "Look at me! I took care of those blasted kids. They suffer another defeat thanks to me." she continued as she sat down. 

The Kaiser didn't look at the Kaiserin for the moment. "So, may I ask how did you get rid of those pesky kids?" 

"I decided to put that stuffy old bird to some use." she replied. "See, for yourself." She picked up a control and pressed a button and another video screen appeared showing the inside of a holding facility. Lying in the facility obviously resting, was the dark armor Digimon Dark Holsmon. 

"Did he do the job?" 

"Of course, those kids will have to think twice before even thinking of tangling with us." 

The Kaiser still didn't say anything in which caused the Kaiserin to pout slightly. She wanted to get the Kaiser's attention but how should she do it. After sitting for a while, an idea was brewing in the back of her mind. A little giggle escaped her lips. 

The Kaiser looked at the different screens in which a different part of the Digital World was shown to him. His transfixed eyes kept its gaze on the screen took a little detour at the Kaiserin who sat there silently. He can tell she was up to something but he didn't know what it was. 

The Kaiserin's eyes caught the Kaiser looking at her. A little smile was on her face and she sweetly called his name. "Kun-kun....." she began as she liflifts her leg slightly allowing the fabric of her mini-skirt to ride up her legs even more. The Kaiser's eyes were transfixed at what he saw. Her lips twitch in glee now that she had his full and undivided attention. So, what if he was destined to take over the Digital World? He was still a boy who had hormones that were starting to spark up in delight and she wasn't going to sit around and wait for them to spark up for themselves. 

_"That's it, my Kun-kun."_ she said to herself. 

_"Come over here. I want to have a little fun. What we did before was just for starters. It was all just a small taste of all the fun we can have together."_

The Kaiser stared at the Kaiserin's coy actions and wondered what was causing him to be drawn to her and to not think of anything else. "Oh, my Kun-kun." he heard her talking to him and he saw her next actions. She raised her leg and motioned him to come over to her with the tip of her boot. It was like he was hypnotized or something to that extent, but his feet slowly took him over to her. 

"That's a good boy." the Kaiserin whispered in glee as he walked up to her. 

"It seems that you want something." he told her and she responded. "You can say that. Of course, you know what I want." 

"Why don't you humor me?" 

"You know the answer already." the Kaiserin smiled at him as she got up from her seat. 

The Kaiser's wicked grin was on his face as he made his advances. He walked up to her and ran his finger through her hair before grasping a handful and pulling her to him. "Of course, I play rough." he told her as he pushed her. She fell down onto the ground. She looked up at him and she licked her lips. "And I don't want it any other way." 

She got up and walked over to him and placed her moist lips on his own. She undid his cape and it fell to the ground with little noise. The Kaiser smelt her fragrance. It enchanted him even more. For a brief moment, he was entranced with it then he momentarily lost his awareness of his surroundings. 

So, he wasn't expecting the Kaiserin to bite his lip. It was a small nip. It wasn't gentle but it was forceful enough for him to take a step back. 

"What was that for?" he demanded to know. 

"You said you like to play rough, didn't you?" she calmly asked him. 

The Kaiser took a step back before collecting his thoughts and walked up to her. "I'm going to show you how rough I can be." he told her as he held her body. 

"That's more like it." the Kaiserin cooed in his ear. In took just a moment for him to push her up to a wall and invaded her lips with his. He continues to hold her next to him. Her excited bosom crushed against his chest. 

The Kaiserin was at first surprised but relaxed again. Slight giggles escape her lips after their lips were parted. Her hands began to explore his chest while looking at him. She noticed how stiff he was. "Relax." was all she told him and she placed a small kiss on his ear. He relaxed slightly. "Come on." she told him. "I don't want to do all the work here, you know." 

"Oh...if you insist." he told her. His hand ran up her thigh. 

"You are being a bad boy and I love it like that." She led his hand to another area on her body. "Do you like that?" she calmly asked him. 

The Kaiser was probably for the first time at a lost of words. His hands grasped the soft and thin fabric of her skirt and he felt the bare skin beneath the thin layer. 

"Well...." she calmly asked. 

"Yes, I do." he told her. 

"Well, how about this." She grabbed and placed him on another wall. She immediately placed her lips over his. Her tongue lashing with his. Their fingers explored the other body searching for areas that caused the other to be excited. 

After a while, they both were gasping for breath. "Did you enjoy it?" the Kaiserin asked and he nodded. "Good, because next time. We might do more." 

"What do you mean by that?" he asked. 

"That's my little secret." she said as she winked and blew a kiss to him as she left his presence. 

The Kaiser just stood there as he watches her leaving. His mind was in all out blur. He wasn't expecting this much when he acquired her from his enemies but he hated to admit. He was starting to enjoy it. 

"I wonder what she plan next." he told himself. 

~*~ 

_Its has been three weeks now since the disappearance of students Ichjiouji Ken and Inoue Miyako. The police has been searching for clues but its seem like nothing is coming up for them. The Inoues had placed an award for any information on the location of their youngest daughter._   
~*~ 

"Hikari, what's the matter?" 

Hikari looked at Tailmon who was lying down on her bed. "Its nothing." she said. 

"Hikari, please don't lie to me." Tailmon told her sternly. "Something is wrong and I want to know what it is. she said. 

"I was just thinking of Miyako-san." Hikari said sadly. She instinctively placed her fingers over her cheek where the Kaiserin hit with her whip. "I just thought they were something more than I can do. Something to get her to see the error of her ways." 

"Hikari, you tried." Tailmon told her as she leapt off from the bed and walked over to her. "But, Miyako-san didn't want to listen. Believe me, one day we will get Miyako back. I promise you." 

"Thanks for the kind words, Tailmon." she said as she hugged her digimon friend and partner. 

"Now, why don't you go to sleep. It's getting late." Hikari nodded as crawled into bed. 

_"Soon, Miyako-san...."_ she whispered in her sleep. _"Soon, we will get the old you back Miyako-san."_

End of Chapter 7 


	8. The Dark Ring Chapter 8

The Dark Ring  
Chapter 8 

"Oni-san, can I come in?" 

Taichi looked at the door to his room. "Sure, the door is open." 

Hikari opened the door and she and Tailmon entered her brother's bedroom. "Oni-san, I wanted to talk to you." 

"Sure, you can." Taichi told her. "Hikari, what do you want to talk about?" 

"I was just thinking about Miyako-san again." 

Taichi was quiet after hearing that his sister was talking about. "How long has it been since she left and joined the Kaiser?" 

"About two months." she said. "And all that time, Daisuke-san found the Digimental of Friendship and Iori-san found the Digimental of Sincerity." 

"All of that stuff happened already." Taichi responded as he crossed his arms. "Hard to believe, huh?" 

"Yes, but the thing is that we haven't found the Digimental of Purity. I know it is somewhere in the Digital World but it is not there." 

"Any ideas, why?" 

"Maybe because it belongs to Miyako-san and since she isn't with us, it hasn't reacted." 

"Trust me. We will figure out how to get her back." 

"I knew that you will say that, Oni-san, but...." Hikari looked at the ground. "But, sometimes I doubt that we will be able to do it. I mean what if we have to fight Miyako-san to get her back. "I don't want to hurt her." 

"Hikari, I know that you are troubled by this." Tailmon said. "But, this is a battle we are in. Our enemy is the Digimon Kaiser. We have to foil every last plan of his." 

"Tailmon is right, Hikari." Taichi added. "We have to look at the big picture. Whether she knows or not, Miyako is being used as the Kaiser's toy. Besides, at times we cannot pick our own battles." 

Hikari looked at her brother. "Do you mean......" 

"Yes, if we have to, we will fight Miyako like she is our enemy." 

"No, Oni-san. There has to be another way. Its bad enough we have to fight against a human but against our friend. I....I....just can't do it." A small tear started to fall from her cheek. 

"Hikari, remember what Miyako as the Digimon Kaiserin did to you. Remember when she hit you with her whip?" 

Hikari placed her hand over her cheek and looked away from her brother. Thoughts of that ordeal still were in her mind. The sharp sting of the whip tearing against her skin. She tried to forget about it, but there was nothing that she can do to keep those memories from rearing up their ugly faces in her mind. "I remember what happened." She looked at her brother. "But, I still want to believe that she is not evil." 

"We know that, Hikari." Tailmon told her. "But, we have to face the facts. The point is that Miyako is being somehow controlled by the Digimon Kaiser and we need to stop them and bring her back to our side." 

"Hikari, did you notice anything strange before Miyako left and joined the Kaiser?" 

"I don't know. She did yell at Upamon and she was kind of rough. At the same time, she was wearing a ring that I never saw before. I was going to ask where she got it but I decided to not to do something like that." 

"That could be a clue. If we can get her to remove that ring maybe she wouldn't be control by the Kaiser." 

"That's easier said than done." Tailmon told her Chosen partner's brother. "From what the others told me, Miyako got Hawkmon under the control of a dark spiral and he armor-evolved too." 

"I know Tailmon, but I just want to help the others. I want to do something to prove my worth." 

"Hikari, you don't need to do that." 

"I know that but I want to. You know to prove my worth for the team that I can fight too." Hikari looked at her brother. "You know, I want to become as strong like you, Oni-san." 

Taichi was stunned at his sister's revelation. "Are you sure about that? You got your own strength too." 

"Sometimes, I don't really know Oni-san." 

"You need to stand up for yourself too." 

"Takeru-kun, told me that exact same thing too." Hikari mentally told herself. 

"We should call the others for a meeting and talk these things through." 

"Maybe, you're right Oni-san." Hikari walked out of her brother's room. "Thanks for listening to me." 

"Don't mention it." 

~*~ 

"I got mail." 

Sora clicked on the message and began to read it. "It's from Mimi. She said that her school is having a break this weekend and she can come over for a visit and she wanted to know how everyone is doing especially Miyako." 

She took a moment to look at the message. She didn't know how to reply to this message. "Should I tell her what happened to Miyako? She would be heartbroken to hear what Miyako is doing now." Sora was pondering the option and consequences of her decision. At that moment, the phone in her room started to ring. She immediately picked it up and Taichi's voice was on the other end. 

"Yes, Taichi. What is it?" she asked. "A meeting? Yes, I would go but Taichi, I got mail from Mimi. She's coming here for a couple of days. She asked about Miyako." 

"And what did you say?" 

"I didn't say anything yet. You call just when I was going to reply. Should we wait until she comes here. I know she would be interesting in hearing about this." 

"Yeah, she should. A situation like this needs everybody's help." 

"Alright, I'll tell her. I'll talk to you later, Taichi." 

"See ya, Sora." 

Sora hung up the phone and typed the message to Mimi. "I don't know if she would be thrilled to hear this." She began to type out all that had happened. "This is going to hurt me as much as you." 

~*~ 

"I got mail from Sora." 

Mimi looked at the message that Sora sent to her. She read the contents of the message. The expression of her face immediately changed to a look of concern. 

"This can't be right." she told herself. "I got to get to the bottom of this when I see the guys." 


	9. The Dark Ring Chapter 9

The Dark Ring  
Chapter 9 

The large, commercial airline plane landed on the runway of Tokyo International Airport smoothly. The large machine rolled its way to a complete stop in front of the designated gate. After a little while, the passengers of the plane were filing out into the air-conditioned terminal. Each of them carrying their little carry on luggage in their hand. Most of them were here on business while others were here for pleasure. However, one was there for a complete different reason. 

"Sora told me exactly what happened. She said that she'll meet me here and I got to get word from the others and see if this is true or not." With that statement, she picked up her bag and walked down the hallways to meet up with her friend. 

"Oh, Miyako-chan." Mimi whispered to herself. "What has gotten into you?" 

~*~ 

Sora stood inside the terminal as she waited for Mimi to show. She glanced at her watch for a brief second before looking at the passer-bys. She finally saw whom she wanted to see. She waved her hand as her friend ran up to her. 

"Mimi, you're here." Sora said ;however, Mimi stopped her in mid-sentence. 

"Tell me everything, Sora." was all Mimi told her in which Sora nodded as the two walked toward the bus stop outside the airport terminal. 

~*~ 

"So, basically that is the whole story Mimi." Sora finally concluded the story on how Miyako was now the Digimon Kaiser's aide. She was now the Digimon Kaiserin. 

Mimi sat in her seat completely silent. She was completely silent. 

"Mimi, are you alright?" 

"I can't believe it." She whispered. "This is totally not like Miyako-chan to act like this." She brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and looked at Sora. "Even though we only met once, I felt a strong sense of friendship. But this....what? How? How is this possible?" 

"That is what Taichi and the others are going to talk about." 

Sora and Mimi reached their destinations and they got out of their seats. As they waited for the bus' trunk to open so Mimi can get her stuff, she looked at Sora and said. "I don't care about anything right now. If I have to, I will talk some sense into Miyako-chan's head." 

"Wow, Mimi is really upset." Sora thought to herself. "This must be really something that is hurting her as well as the each of us." 

~*~ 

"So, what are we going to do?" Jou looked at the other Chosen Children that were sitting in the park. 

"We all know we have to defeat the Digimon Kaiser." Koushiro said. 

"Yeah, he's increasing his control over the world even faster than before." Hikari added. 

"Not to mention that Miyako is working with him." Taichi spoke up as well. 

"No matter how I try." Iori started to speak again. "I can't get over the fact that we may actually have to fight against Miyako-san." 

"No one said that this will be fun." Jou told the younger child. "Sometimes, we can't pick our own battles. We have to face them head-on." 

Everyone nodded and sat there in silence. Finally, Mimi began to speak. 

"I know I haven't been here when this whole thing started. But, I want to ask you guys one thing." 

The others looked at her intently. "The next time, you guys go to the Digital World, I want to go with you guys. If we do confront Miyako-chan, I will try to talk to her and tell her that what she is doing is completely and totally wrong." 

"Are you sure, Mimi?" Hikari asked the older Chosen Child. 

"I've never been more serious in my entire life." was the direct comment from her. 

"OK then, the next time we go to the Digital World, Mimi is coming with us. Everyone agrees?" 

Everybody nodded. Sora then spoke up too. "If you don't mind I will like to go with the others as well." She looked down and thought about what she told Miyako the first time she met her. "I told her that she'll always have a friend in me. Its about time I live up to that claim." 

~*~ 

"Well, well, well. It looks like we have those guests again." The Kaiser sneered as he watched the images on his screen. 

"Are you going to go and try to get rid of them, master?" Wormmon asked. 

"No. I'll have the Kaiserin handle them for me. Besides, I need to get started on my greatest creation and bring my ultimate plan to fruition." 

"Do you mean?" 

"Yes....my perfect program is going to be born." his evil snickers echoed throughout the halls as he pushed a button and the voice of the Kaiserin was on the other end. 

_"Yes, what is it, my master Kaiser?"_

"Your assistance is needed in handling a few pests." 

_"Consider it done."_

~*~ 

"Well we are here." Daisuke said as he looked around the immediate surroundings. "I wonder if we'll encounter Miyako." 

"I really hope so." Mimi whispered as she looked straight ahead. 

The group continued to walk through a forest not knowing that the Kaiserin was watching their every moves. 

"Time for phase one of my little plan." she pushed a button on her terminal. 

~*~ 

"What's that rumbling noise?" Iori asked as a hard rumbling surrounded them. No sooner than Iori asked that question when a group of Monochromon emerged and charged the group. Everybody dove and scattered out of the way ;however, the spot that Hikari landed gave way and Hikari began to fall. Takeru quickly grab her hand before she fell even further. 

"Hikari-chan! I got you!" he quickly told her. 

"Don't let go of me, Takeru-kun!" 

"Takeru, watch out!" Takeru heard Sora's cries and he turned his head and saw one of the Monochromon staring at him. It galloped at him full speed. However, at the last second a figure rammed the dinosaur digimon out of the way. 

"Huh?" 

"I'm keeping track Takeru." He heard Daisuke calling out to him. "Gee thanks." He managed to pull Hikari out of the hole. 

"_Arigato, Takeru-kun._" she said. 

~*~ 

After a long and fierce battle, all of the Monochromon were freed from the Dark Spirals. "The Kaiserin can't be too far ahead." Iori said. 

_"Are you having fun? Because I know I am."_

"Whose there?" 

_"Guess."_

"Miyako-chan!" Mimi shouted out in astonishment. 

The woods parted and a Darktyrannomon was rumbling through the first. On its shoulder was the Digimon Kaiserin. A smug look was on her face. "How many times do I have to tell you....To never call me that." 

The other stood in a defensive manner. "Are you still hungry for defeat or maybe you are here to give up to my lord, the Digimon Kaiser." 

"Never!" Daisuke shouted. "We are going to defeat him and you are not going to stop us." 

"Words...." the Kaiserin simply said. "But that all it is. Just silly words." 

"Why I oughta...." Daisuke muttered but Mimi stopped him. "Please Daisuke, allow me." 

Daisuke looked at Mimi and silently stepped away as Mimi walked toward the Kaiserin. 

"Well, well, well." the Kaiserin began before she chuckled. She removed her shades and looked at Mimi eye-to-eye. Her expressive eyes were now a dark and emotionless tone. "It is my oh so beautiful sister." 

"Miyako-chan, what is with you?" Mimi said as she walked up to her. 

"Stay away from me." the Kaiserin snapped at Mimi as she cracked her whip and caused Mimi to stopped temporarily. "What are you going to try to do? Say something drippy and sappy that is enough to make anyone go sick in the stomach?" 

"Miyako-chan, I now that this isn't you. You know better than that. Why would you do something like this? Why would you abandoned your friends?" 

"Friends?" The Kaiserin scoffed at Mimi's remark. "I don't need you so called friends. I have power and that all that matter. I will have complete power in this world and I don't need you or silly thoughts." 

"Miyako-chan, please think about it. You betrayed everybody by doing this. You have betrayed....my trust. Look in your heart. Think of all the things we went through together Miyako-chan when we met." 

The Kaiserin just stood there in front of Mimi. Their eyes transfixed on the others. Mimi looked at the Kaiserin and was at first amazed. A hint of usual energetic light in Miyako's eyes came back. 

"Miyako-chan....." 

"Mi...Mimi...." the Kaiserin whispered but she immediately closed her eyes before looking at Mimi again with that cold stare. "Are you trying to make me fall for this emotional garbage?" She raised her whip again. "Now, you are beginning to bore me." She cracked her whip over in Mimi's direction. However at the last second, Sora pushed Mimi out of the way. 

"Listen, Miyako." Sora shouted. "This isn't a game! What is wrong with you? This isn't like you!" 

"People change." 

"Yes, but listen remember when I told you that if you needed a friend, I will be here for you. I will be your friend. You just have to listen and believe in me and in the rest of us." 

"...Believe in you?" 

"Yes, Miyako. You don't need to be like this to gain respect and friends. Just believe in us and that is all that you need to know." 

The Kaiserin stood there in silence. 

"Just remember, Miyako-chan remember the truth." Mimi added. 

"Mimi....Sora...." 

"Miyako? Is that you?" Sora was hoping beyond hope. 

The Kaiserin stood there before clutching her head and screamed before quickly riding on the Darktyrannomon and quickly leaving them. 

"I was hoping we had gotten through her." 

"I was hoping for the same thing Sora." 

~*~ 

_"What is wrong with me?"_

The Kaiserin sat in her chair contemplating what had happened. 

_"Why was I so soft? That is not how I should react? Why now?"_

A buzz signaled the Kaiser wished to see her. "Yes, what is it?" 

"I want you in my presence." 

"Very well." The Kaiserin got up from her seat. "Maybe, I should just forget about it and be by my Kaiser's side." 

~*~ 

"Yes, what is it my Kaiser?" 

"Ever since you came here, you had free up my time giving decent help." He looked at Wormmon with extreme disgust and Wormmon cringed and crawled to the side. "Now, I want you to see what I was doing while you were busy handling my other business." He led him to an image and the Kaiserin grinned as she hugged the Kaiser. 

"Its perfect. It's the perfect weapon and those brats won't know what hit them." 


	10. The Dark Ring Chapter 10

_The Dark Ring  
Chapter 10_

"You guys know the plan." 

"Yeah, we are staying here until we find the Kaiser and defeat him for the last time." 

"This is it. No more games." 

"And by his defeat, we will recover Miyako-san." 

"Let's go." 

~*~ 

"What do you want, Wormmon?" Dark Holsmon eyed the worm digimon in front of him. 

"I was just wanted to talk to you." Wormmon weakly responded. 

"What makes you think I have anything that I want to talk to you about?" 

"I just wanted to ask if you are worried about what the Kaiser and Kaiserin are planning." 

"Why should I be worried?" Dark Holsmon snapped. 

"Clearly, they are planning something. I...I have some concerns about Ken-chan." 

"What did you say?!?" Dark Holsmon bellowed out. "You are only to address by his right title which is the Digimon Kaiser. Do you understand?" 

"Y...yes...yes." Wormmon nervously muttered. 

"Now, get out of my sight!!" Dark Holsmon bellowed causing Wormmon to roll a few feet away. 

"Very well." he sulked off leaving Dark Holsmon who rested his head again. 

~*~ 

"Your perfect creation. It's almost complete, right?" the Kaiserin asked. 

"It is almost complete but there is just one thing I need." He then pointed at a map. "It is right there. The Dark Pool is our next destination." 

"And may I asked what is there?" 

"When I was scooping the digital world for parts for my perfect creation. I came across. I believe I can get the soul for my digimon." 

"It sounds great." 

"Move forward." 

~*~ 

Meanwhile in the corner of the room, the bright eyes of Wormmon were watching every move. "Ken-chan, what are you doing?" he began to speak. "Surely, you're not thinking of actually trying to create a digimon now, are you?" 

~*~ 

The Kaiserin left the Kaiser's presence and Wormmon crawled toward the Kaiser's presence. 

"...Sir." 

The Kaiser looks at him with disgust and snapped at him. "What do you want, you miserable excuse for a digimon?" 

"S...sir...I was wondering about your plan. Are you going to go through with this?" 

"Of course I am. What do you think?" 

"But it just...It just....." 

"It just what?!" 

Wormmon cringed and whimpered for a few moments. 

"Now if you are finish sniveling, I have things to take care of right now." 

"But sir...." 

"I said, 'BEAT IT!" the Kaiser swiftly kicked Wormmon away from him. 

~*~ 

"Hey Tentomon!" Takeru shouted out as he saw the bug digimon flying toward him. 

"Takeru-san, I have some information for you." 

"Well, what is it?" Daisuke quickly asked. 

"Well, I did see the Kaiser's base a short distance away from here." 

"That's great. The sooner we find him. The sooner we can defeat him and stop his reign." 

"And the sooner, we can get Miyako-san back from his control." Hikari softly added. 

"Then let's hurry up and let's go!" Daisuke shouted. 

~*~ 

"We have company." the Kaiserin softly cooed. "Should we give them our little present?" 

"I seriously think that is a wonderful idea." 

"Allow me to show them their brand new gift." 

"Very well." 

"I'll be right back." She blew a kiss and then walked away into the darkness. 

~*~ 

"Look something is heading our way." Takeru said as he pointed out to the distance. 

"What is it?" Hikari asked. However, quickly her question was answered as the Kaiserin on top of Dark Holsmon appeared in front of them. 

"Fancy to see you fools here again." she said while briefly laughing for a little while. "So, have you fools received a brain as of yet and is ready to surrender?" 

"No way." Daisuke sternly answered. 

"That's a shame." she coolly replied. "Oh, I almost forgot. We have a nice little gift for each of you." She pushed a button and after a brief moment, a shadow was looming in the distance. After a while, a disturbing figure appeared in front of them. 

"What is that?!?" Iori demanded. 

"Meet our new little pet, Kimeramon." An evil smirk was on her lips. "While, I was having fun toying with you sorry saps, my love the Digimon Kaiser was busy creating his perfect digimon. 

"While we were fighting you, the Kaiser was busy playing Dr. Frankenstein?" Daisuke sneered. 

"Don't you **EVER** talked about him like that." she haughtingly brushed her hair back and simply said. "Kimeramon, attack them." 

The multi-parted digimon launched toward the others. After a hard fought battle, the Chosen Children fell back. 

"Guys, he's too powerful." Hikari shouted toward the others. 

Daisuke frowned. He didn't want to give up and proclaim the Kaiser as the supreme winner but what could he do at a time like this. 

"Is that all?" the Kaiserin simply said before waving her hand. "Kimeramon, finish them off. I am sick of watching them." 

Kimeramon hovered over the wounded group before looking at the Kaiserin and sent a blast toward her way. Dark Holsmon got out of the way in the nick of time. 

"HEY!!" the Kaiserin shouted. "What's the big deal? Attack them! Not me!" 

Kimeramon didn't listen but flew off. The Kaiserin looked at the departing figure and turned toward the others. "Consider yourself lucky." After saying that, she left them. 

~*~ 

"What are you saying?!?" 

"I told you what happened, didn't I?" 

The Kaiser roughly grabbed the Kaiserin by the arm. "Are you telling me you lost my creation? If you weren't such decent help, I wouldn't have lost my patience with you." 

She managed to get the Kaiser to lose his grip on her. She watched her sternly. "Fine, I'll go get him." She left his presence. 

The Kaiser grumbled to himself and looked away. Meanwhile in the corner, bright eyes were watched the whole scenario. "I knew that this would happen." Wormmon sadly said to himself. "Why wouldn't Ken-chan listen to me at all?" He frowned. "I have got to do something to show the errors in his ways." 

~*~ 

"Daisuke, you're still awake?" 

"I couldn't sleep knowing that beast Kimeramon is still out there." He turned toward the others who were sleeping. "I can't just sit here." He got up and looks at V-mon. "I am going to look for him." 

"But what the others?" V-mon asked him. 

"Takeru can take care of Hikari-chan and Iori." Daisuke simply replied. "Now come on." 

~*~ 

"Daisuke-san? Where did Daisuke-san go? You guys, wake up!" 

Takeru opened his eyes. "Hikari-chan, what's wrong?" 

"Takeru-kun, its Daisuke-san. He's no where to be seen." 

"What? Where did he run off to?" 

"I don't know. But, we have to find him." 

"Okay, okay. Let me just wake up Iori and we'll be on our way." 

~*~ 

"Where is he?" the Kaiser muttered to himself. 

"Master?" 

The Kaiser turned and frowned. "What do you want?" 

"Sir, I told you that this wouldn't be a good idea." Wormmon began to speak. 

"Just shut up!" 

"I'm sorry Ken-chan, but I won't." He crawled up closer. "I didn't say anything but I stayed by your side. Now, I'm begging you to stop this madness." 

The Kaiser simply looked at Wormmon before walking away from him. "I don't have to bother with someone like you." 

Wormmon looked at the departing Kaiser. "Ken-chan, I vowed that I will always by your side and if you don't want my help voluntarily, I guess I'll have to help you without your consent." 

~*~ 

_"Where is he?"_

The other kids searched high and low for Daisuke before eventually finding him. 

"Daisuke-san, why did you run off like that?" Hikari asked him. 

"I just couldn't sit there just waiting for the Kaiser, Hikari-chan." Daisuke replied. "Besides, look over the hill." 

The others did and they were amazed at what they saw. 

"Isn't that...." Iori began. 

"The Digimon Kaiser's base?!" Takeru asked in amazement. 

"Yep, pretty good of me to find it." 

"Are you through inflating your ego, Daisuke?" Takeru asked. "We got to find a way to sneak into the base." 

~*~ 

After a while, they managed to find their way to enter the base. Now, the question was what to do where do they go from here. Amazingly, the answer to their problems was going to appear right in front of their very own eyes. 

_"......I'm begging you to help my master."_

"Why should we?" Iori demanded. 

"Because, I know that this isn't the real Ken that I know. I know that you can do something to stop him." 

"Wait a minute, the Kaiser's real name is Ken." 

"Yes, Ichijouji Ken." 

"Wasn't Ken the other kid that mysteriously disappeared as well as Miyako?" Takeru asked. 

"Yes, Takeru-kun is right." Hikari added. 

"If that be the case, then I'm willing to help you." Daisuke turned toward the others. "You guys stay here and if the Kaiser sends any of his goons or even the Kaiserin herself, cover my back." 

The others nodded and Daisuke quickly made his way after Wormmon deeper inside the base. 

~*~ 

"This is the engine room. The main battery is inside there." Daisuke and Wormmon walked inside the main engine room and they both saw a black box sitting on top of a pedestal. 

"So what do we do with it?" 

Before Daisuke can receive an answer, the black box started to lift and shed its covering exposing a golden case in its place. 

"Its a......digi-mental?" the box floated toward him and a great and powerful light engulf them all. After the light faded, Daisuke looked up and saw a figure he never saw before. "Who are you?" he asked. 

"I am Magnamon." 

Before Daisuke can responded, he heard two voices talking to him. 

"Well, well, well. Looks who's here." 

"Its the head cockroach himself." 

Daisuke looked up and saw the Kaiser and Kaiserin watching him. 

"Did you enjoy your little exploration of our little base?" 

"That's none of your business!" Daisuke shouted to them. 

"What's the matter, Daisuke?" the Kaiserin smugly began. "You are all angry because you got a wedgie in your pants." she tittered at her little joke. 

Daisuke frowned and noticed his terminal was reacting. He opened and read the message. 

* * *

Daisuke, Kimeramon is coming! 

* * *

"What the?" Before Daisuke can finish the comment, a loud crash was heard as Kimeramon came storming inside the room. 

"Daisuke, get down!" Magnamon pushed Daisuke out of the way. 

"Daisuke, let me handle this." After saying that, Magnamon immediately took off after Kimeramon. Daisuke clearly taking Magnamon's advice took off to meet up with the others. 

~*~ 

"**Crush him like a bug!!**" the Kaiserin shouted out to Kimeramon while the two fought against each other. 

"KEN!! MIYAKO!!" the duo turned to see the four Chosen Children facing them. 

"Have you behold our power yet, you Chosen fools?" the Kaiser mockingly told them. 

"We are not going to surrender to you!" Takeru told them. 

"Face it, no matter what Kimeramon will defeat your golden flashlight." the Kaiserin snapped back at Takeru's proclamation. No sooner did those words came out of her mouth, a hard jolt was felt. 

"This place is going to go done if we don't get out of here!" Hikari blurted out to everyone. 

"Well, we can always build a new base now can't we?" the Kaiserin turned and ran off into the darkness. "I'll see you outside." She blew a kiss to the Kaiser and continues to enter further into the darkness. The Kaiser then turned to the others. "And now I' bid you farewell." 

"Hey get back here! KEN!!" Daisuke shouted out but another jolt shook through the base. 

"We have to get out of here!!" Iori said. 

~*~ 

**_"Extreme Jihad!"_**

Magnamon sent a ferocious blast of energy toward Kimeramon. However, it didn't even phase the mutated beast. Panting, he looked at his foe. "It's no use…!" he said through pained whispers. "I can't muster any more power…" No sooner did those words came out of his lips, Kimeramon grabbed him and held him a deathlike vise grip. 

Riding on top of a hovering Dark Holsmon, the Kaiserin smirked at what was going on during this battle. 

"That's it! Get him, Kimeramon!!" the Kaiser was totally pleased at his creation. 

"You can do it, Magnamon…" the Kaiser couldn't believe what he heard. Wormmon was there and he was rooting against him? "What!?" he snapped and cracked his whip hard across Wormmon's back. 

"Ken, don't you see yet?" Wormmon painfully whispered. 

"Wha…!?" the Kaiser didn't understand what Wormmon was talking about. "The old you never would have done this! The Ken-chan who first traveled with me in the Digital World would never have done something like this." 

"What was going on down there?" the Kaiserin made Dark Holsmon hovered the conversing duo. 

"We laughed together… And cried together… You were the normal, kind Ken-chan!" 

The Kaiser stood there in silence as Wormmon continued with tears running down his cheeks. "And then… The next time we met you told me to call you the Digimon Kaiser! …I can't do that. Even though you look different you're still Ken-chan! That's why no matter what horrible things you did as the Digimon Kaiser, I always thought you'd eventually return to being the old Ken-chan… I always believed that!" 

~*~ 

"Huh…wh, what's this?" Magnamon felt an outward presence coming from somewhere. 

"I'll always believe in you Ken-chan. The real Ken-chan isn't the Digimon Kaiser. The real Ken-chan is…" Wormmon didn't finish but rammed the Kaiser off the Devidramon that they were riding. 

_The real Ken-chan is kind!!_

He then took off toward Magnamon." 

"Of all the nerve!" the Kaiserin couldn't believe what she saw. Immediately, Dark Holsmon took off after the Devidramon that Wormmon was riding. However, a swift swish of the tail causing the dark armor digimon to fall back his steps. 

"Wormmon! You…!" Magnamon couldn't believe what was going on. It was Wormmon who was giving him this power. 

"Please save Ken-chan…" was the next few words that escaped his lips as the Devidramon collided with Kimeramon thus Magnamon were freed. 

"Wormmon!" Magnamon shouted. "Please, Magnamon! Save Ken-chan!" 

"Wormmon's power is flowing through my body…" the extra energy surged through his body and with a final shout. 

_"Extreme Jihad!"_

Kimeramon, the synthetic beast was blown to pieces. 

~*~ 

"I can't believe they defeated me." the Kaiser sunk to the ground in defeat. "It isn't fair." 

"Life isn't always fair." Takeru sternly replied. 

"Your conquest game is far cry from what really was happening." Iori began to speak. "You were hurting real and living creatures. Creatures that can feel hurt as well love." 

"Say what?" The Kaiser looked at the others. "Is this true?" 

"Yes, it is." Hikari answered his question. 

"I never thought of this. Why didn't I? I was nothing....more....than a mere monster." Screaming in agony, he threw away the raiment of the Kaiser to reveal his true self. 

"Wormmon!" 

Ken looked up and saw Wormmon barely breathing. "Wormmon...." With the watchful eyes of everybody, Ken picked up the wounded digimon. "Don't leave me." 

"Sorry, Ken......" Wormmon said through painful gasps. "But, I must. Good-bye.....Ken-chan." 

~*~ 

"No, I've lost everything. I lost Wormmon. It is like when I lost my brother! Why must this happen to me?" 

The others just stood there in silence unable to say anything to comfort him. However, the words of comfort came from another figure. 

"Ken-kun....." The other kids in defense as the Kaiserin walked slowly toward him with a probably sleeping Hawkmon in her arms. 

"Careful guys." Daisuke whispered to the others. 

"Wait a sec, look!" Iori pointed toward her. The others look and they saw it too. 

Tears were falling down the Kaiserin's cheeks as she knelt down besides him. Looking at him and then at the ring on her finger, she immediately threw it away thus resulting in her to return back to.... 

"Miyako!!" They all said in unison. Ignoring everyone around her, she cradled Ken in her arms. "It is alright, Ken-kun. I will always be here by your side." With those words coming from her lips, a bright line shone by her side and out from the sands an object appeared. The object shone for a moment before releasing a smaller light toward something nearby. A small item was picked up and it was brought toward the kneeling duo. Ken opened his eyes and saw the smaller object land in front of him. 

"It's a crest...." Takeru said as he recognized the item. 

"But what crest is that?" 

"The crest of kindness...." Ken muttered through his lips. "But, I don't deserve it after what I did." 

"Look if you have a crest than that means you are a Chosen Child yourself Ken." Daisuke told him. "You can be a help to us." 

Ken rose to his feet and looked at everyone. "I'm sorry but I have to go. I don't deserve to be with you guys for what I did" He turned around and began to walk away from the others. 

"Ken-kun! Come back!!" Miyako shouted out toward the departing figure. But he didn't listen. Miyako closed her eyes and allowed the tears to flow freely from her cheeks. After a while, that same light reacted again. However, this time an another item landed in front of Miyako. After the light cleared, the other figure was revealed. 

"The Digimental of Purity...." Hikari whispered. "It finally reacted and it chose Miyako-san." 

"Me?" Miyako couldn't believe her eyes. "But, after what I did I am anything but pure in heart." 

"It doesn't matter. As long as you're back everything is fine." Iori extended his hand toward her. 

Miyako looked at everyone who was there. She then spoke. "I can't join you guys. I.....I....need some time." She picked up Hawkmon and with her new digimental, she walked away from her friends. 

"Miyako-san!" Iori shouted. "You don't have to do this. You are one of us. Can't you see?" But his words were in vain. All they could do was watch as Miyako walked away into the sunset. 

_After several months, the two missing children Ichijouji Ken and Inoue Miyako have mysteriously returned to their own homes. Police are baffled about this mystery but their families are glad that they have returned home. _

~*~ 

"Takeru-kun...." 

"Yes, Hikari-chan?" 

"It's been at least three days that Miyako have returned to the real world but all she does is come to school by herself and then just leaves by herself. I try talking to her but she just ignores me." 

"Give her some time, Hikari." Takeru answered her. "She'll come back to us." 

"I really hope so." 

~*~ 

Another Dark Tower fell toward the ground as two digimon flew toward another one so it can be destroyed. 

Ken sat down watching the demolition. He looked at who was sitting to next to him. "I hope that we can right the wrongs that we had inflicted." 

"I sincerely hope so." 

"Miyako-san, I'm sorry for what I did. Manipulating you to do what I wanted." 

"It's okay, Ken-kun." She tried to smile as she spoke. "What you did is dealt with and it is the past. Remember..." she placed her hand on his. "....I'll be here for you. Every step of the way." 

The End


End file.
